Her Carbon Copy
by TheSecondWeasleyDaughter
Summary: A short one shot about Lily and her twin sister, Violet.


They were identical twins.

Lily and Violet Evans.

They were carbon copies of the other. Only Petunia, their older sister could tell them apart.

They were inseparable for the first eleven years of their lives. Any time that they weren't together in less than an hour they would be back together again. They would do anything for each other. Whenever one of them got sick the other got sick of purpose so they could be together. They didn't care what happened to them as long as they were together.

The first time they were apart for longer than an hour was when they were eleven and Lily was going to leave for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The day Lily was due to leave the both of them didn't stop crying knowing that they wouldn't see each other again for months.

It was weird for both Lily and Violet because for the first time in their lives they were never confused for the other twin. Most people didn't even know that there was another person who looked exactly like the person they were talking to walking around at the other end of the country.

They wrote to each other constantly. Whenever one of them had a problem the other one would drop everything until it was solved.

They both were excellent students who achieved high marks in all the subjects they took and when they both graduated school they were both announced as dux of their year level.

Lily was the first to get married. It was an autumn wedding in September of 1979. Violet was of course Lily's maid of honour they spent hours together planning the wedding not knowing that in just over two years Violet would never be mistaken for Lily again by anyone she met.

When it was time for Lily's wedding Violet had found out two days before the wedding that she was pregnant. So instead of have the hen's night with Lily's closest friends as they had planned they stayed home and read baby books because that was what they did. Whenever one had a problem the other would drop everything to help their twin.

They didn't know who the father was because it had been a one night stand and he had left before Violet had woken up though he left one thing behind that would become the only clue as to who Violet's child was. It was a piece of paper with only a few small lines of writing on it –

_I have known you nearly my whole life_

_When I was 10 they said they'd make you my wife_

_And four years later I won you over_

_Just as you took the world on your shoulders_

_Now I've got used to living without you_

_And less late nights and dreaming about you_

_They always said that you were my girl to be_

_But I guess I'm in love with your memory_

Violet never showed Lily the paper the father had left behind. This was something that she would regret in years to come. Because if she had shown the note to Lily her child would have grown up with her real father and the course of history might have changed.

When Violet lost her job two months after her twin's wedding Lily let her stay at her and James' house where she told Violet that she was also pregnant and they spent the next five months planning for the birth of their two children who were to be born five months apart.

When Violet's daughter was born five months after she had moved in with her sister Violet asked Lily to be her daughter's godmother. Lily agreed as long as Violet would be the godmother to her unborn child.

The next few months were good and bad. Violet's daughter, Jasmyn, was growing up well but a prophecy had been made that said that a baby boy born when the seventh month ends whose parents have defeated the Dark Lord thrice would be marked at the Dark Lord's equal and that neither could live while the other survives.

This meant that Lily and James had to go into hiding because they were one of the two sets of parents of a child that was meant to be born at the end of July. Lily knew that it would be dangerous for her twin to stay with her yet it would also be dangerous for her twin to leave. So she convinced James to buy Violet a house and Lily, James and the Order of the Phoenix put protection around the house to that the dark forces couldn't get in.

The first few months after Lily and James' son, Harry, was born was the period of time that the twins had the lease amount of contact. Lily and James were in hiding and were moving constantly. Wherever they moved Voldemort was finding them. He always seemed to be one step ahead of them.

Finally came Lily and Violet's 21st birthday. It wasn't a large event as everyone that was invited to the party was currently in hiding. Violet, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Violet and Lily's childhood friend, Amanda and babies Jasmyn and Harry all congregated at Lily and James' current home.

The day was an absolute disaster because Sirius who was meant to have gone and bought the cake that Violet and Lily both loved from the small bakery in the town they grew up in decided to make a cake himself. Sirius didn't allow anyone to help so in the end they ended up having to have ice-cream in the hallway because both the kitchen and the living room were a mess and they had all voted that Sirius had to clean up the entire mess by hand.

Slowly things started to go even further downhill. People were being killed every day and now the killing sprees had spread to the muggle world with train derailments, road collapses and freak storms being in the news every day.

People in the wizarding world didn't know who to trust anymore and witches and wizards were leaving the country in droves when suddenly it all stopped.

There were no more storms, accidents or killings of any kind. Everything grew eerily quiet and Violet was getting worried. She hadn't heard from her sister in two weeks now and Lily had always made sure to contact her twin at least once a week to tell her what was going on.

Finally Violet grew impatient waiting and caught a train into London and went to the one place where she knew she could find out answers.

It was a breezy autumn day as she walked into the Leaky Cauldron for the first time in five years. Everything didn't seem right. There was meant to be a war going on yet the place was packed. People were talking happily as if there were no attacks or killings.

Violet walked through the bar hoping to see a familiar face when she heard someone call out from across the room.

She spun around looking for the person who had yelled. They had called out her sister's name and even though she knew the chance was slim she thought her sister might be here.

Everyone in the bar seemed shocked to see her standing there. What was wrong? Everyone there seemed to look like they were seeing a dead person. It all came crashing down on Violet. They thought were seeing her sister. Her sister that they all believed to be dead. But she couldn't be. Lily couldn't be dead. She just couldn't.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arms and dragged her away from the crowded room. Violet looked around and saw her sister's friend Remus Lupin. He pulled her into a room empty of people closing the door behind Violet before taking out his wand and casting a spell on it.

All it took was two small words for everything to come crashing down.

"I'm sorry, Violet," he said with a look of something beyond sadness in his eyes.

It was then the flood gates opened. Violet's worst dreams were coming true. Here twin, her sister, the person she was closest to in the world was dead. Remus walked forward and wrapped his arms around Violet letting her cry into his chest.

Remus told Violet that James had also died and that Harry had somehow survived with only a lightning bolt shaped scar as the only sign that he had almost been killed. Remus told Violet that Harry had gone to her sister, Petunia's and that she was going to raise him.

Violet asked about how Voldemort had found Lily, James and Harry because she was sure that there had been a spell cast so that no one could find them.

So Remus explained how the Fidelius Charm worked and how they put it on Lily and James' house, how Sirius was the Secret Keeper, how Sirius had turned traitor and became a Death Eater and told Voldemort where Lily and James were hiding so he could kill Harry. Remus then explained how Peter Pettigrew had tracked down Sirius and how Sirius had killed him and twelve other muggles on the street that they were on when Peter confronted him.

And from that time onwards nobody got Violet and Lily confused because Lily wasn't there for anyone to have them confused. Nobody new that Violet met knew that there had once been two of her.

Her carbon copy.

Her Lily.

* * *

><p>A.N: Hey, this is my first story so could you please review this so I can make other things I write better.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't know Harry Potter and the part that was written on the note is based on In Another Life by The Veronicas. I just changed the lyrics slightly to fit what I wanted to write.


End file.
